Descente aux Enfers
by Nihon mania
Summary: AU "Bref, absolument rien ne me prédestinait à rencontrer l'un des hommes les plus craints de la planète. Et encore moins de devenir son amant..." OOC Pairing HP/LV Mafia fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

NDA : IMPORTANT Harry est très OOC et il s'agit d'un pairing HP/LV. J'en avais assez du Harry toujours prêt à tout pour sauver le monde et qui ne pense jamais à lui-même.

Cette histoire se passe dans l'univers de la mafia sauf que je ne suis pas une spécialiste.

Je suis donc désolée s'il y a des incohérences. Si vous en trouvez, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

De plus, j'ai choisi Paris comme lieu principal pour que ce soit plus pratique. Mais n'habitant pas cette magnifique ville, je me vois contrainte de vous donner très peu de détails (bref, ça n'arrange pas grand-chose, mais ce n'est pas grave ^^).

Si vous pouviez me donner votre avis pour savoir s'il faut que je continue cette fic ou pas, j'apprécierai beaucoup.

_Enjoy_

* * *

_ Prologue_

_Harry Potter, Français de 17 ans et originaire d'Angleterre._

_Fils unique, né à Paris et lycéen._

_Sexualité encore inconnue, célibataire et vierge._

_Rien de bien passionnant n'est-ce pas ? Je suis d'accord._

_Mes parents vivent ensemble et sont tous les deux fonctionnaires dans l'éducation nationale : papa est professeur de langue dans un lycée et maman est institutrice. Je les adore. _

_J'ai deux amis auxquels je tiens beaucoup aussi, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Eux aussi sont originaires d'Angleterre et nous sommes dans la même classe depuis toujours. _

_J'aime lire, écouter de la musique et régulièrement, pour me faire un peu d'argent de poche, je sors le chien d'un voisin. Ce n'est pas que mes parents soient pauvres, mais on ne roule pas vraiment sur l'or, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Pas d'héritage d'un parent lointain ou de promotion à l'horizon. James et Lily Potter, mes parents, ont arrêté tous rapports avec leurs familles. Et puis, s'ils font leur métier, ce n'est pas par ambition mais par vocation. En plus de cela, ils fument beaucoup et il faut payer le loyer chaque mois. Donc, nous voilà réduits à un départ en vacances par an (avec de la chance), dans des bleds dans la cambrousse. Bon, ok, je ne suis pas malheureux mais je préfèrerai être riche. Posséder tous les derniers modèles de technologie de pointe, ne me fringuer que chez des grands couturiers, pouvoir me payer le coiffeur plus d'une fois par an et que sais-je… _

_Bref, absolument rien ne me prédestinait à rencontrer l'un des hommes les plus craints de la planète. Et encore moins à devenir son amant… _

Chapitre I 

J'arrive devant l'immeuble de mon plus gros « client ». M Black habite dans un immeuble de la rue derrière chez moi, au quatrième étage. Il est l'heureux propriétaire (notez l'ironie) de deux Jack Russel. Ils détestent tout le monde, à part trois personnes : M Black évidemment, moi et Mme de la Cour, une voisine qui les garde lorsqu'il est en vacances. Je sonne une fois, puis une deuxième. Toujours rien. Super. Je tente alors Mme de la Cour.

« -Oui ?

-Bonjour, c'est Harry.

-Ah, Harry, je t'attendais, entre vite. »

Elle paraît troublée, mais ça ne doit pas être très grave. M Black a dû partir en vacances et lui laisser ses chiens. Peut-être que l'un des deux est malade. Je monte les quatre étages à pied, faute d'ascenseur et pousse la porte déjà entrouverte. Je suis tout de suite accueilli par deux boules de poil, bondissant partout et bavant sur mon nouveau tee-shirt. Ok, eux sont en pleine forme.

« - Madame de la Cour ?

- Je suis dans le salon Harry, viens. »

Je traverse son appartement jusqu'à tomber sur son salon et la trouve allongée à demi sur son canapé avec des mouchoirs éparpillés autour d'elle et une mine pitoyable.

« -Qu'est-ce que qu'il se passe ?

-Oh mon dieu, Harry, c'est épouvantable, tu n'es donc pas au courant ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

-De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

-M Black a été retrouvé mort, hier après-midi, sur le bord d'une route à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici.

Hein ? Comment est-ce possible ?

-Mort ? Vous voulez dire comme un… suicide ?

-Un suicide est peu probable, ça ressemblait plutôt à un meurtre. D'après ce que j'ai entendu de la police, il a reçu plusieurs balles dont deux dans la tête et portait des traces de coups comme s'il s'était battu.

Complètement abasourdi, je m'assieds à côté d'elle, sans un mot. Un long silence suivit sa déclaration.

-Ce n'est pas tout, Harry.

Je relève la tête, saisi par son ton grave et la regarde perplexe. Que peut-il arriver de pire ?

-Il m'a laissé quelque chose pour toi.

Elle se lève alors, pars quelques minutes, puis revient avec une enveloppe kraft et me la tend.

-Il l'avait laissé dans ma boîte aux lettres avec un mot me suppliant de te la remettre en main propre et de n'en parler à personne et surtout pas à la police. Car tu t'en doutes bien qu'elle a interrogé tout l'immeuble. Je n'ai absolument rien dit. D'ailleurs, je crois que la police n'a rien trouvé. Elle a fouillé son appartement toute la nuit, mais apparemment, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Il n'avait aucune famille et il n'avait encore jamais rédigé de testament. »

Là, je ne comprends plus rien. J'apprends qu'un homme que je vois plusieurs fois par semaine a été retrouvé assassiné, puis que la seule chose qu'il aurait laissée derrière lui me soit destinée. Pourquoi ? Nous n'avons jamais eu de rapports particuliers lorsque j'arrivais chez lui, je sortais ses chiens pendant une petite heure puis les lui ramenait, il me payait et c'était tout.

« -Avez-vous regardé ce que contenait l'enveloppe ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Elle est pour toi. Tu l'ouvriras quand tu seras chez toi et ne t'en fait pas pour les chiens, je m'en occupe pour cette fois.

-D'accord, merci. A bientôt madame.

-Au revoir Harry, rentre bien. »

-oO°†°Oo-

¼ D'heure plus tard, je suis allongé sur mon lit me demandant si je dois l'ouvrir ou non. C'est illégal, tout de même. Je retiens une information qui pourrait peut-être faire progresser la police. D'un autre côté, s'il n'a pas voulu leur montrer, c'est qu'il devait avoir de très bonnes raisons.

Et puis, pour être honnête, je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi à m'attendre. Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'un canular. Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas en restant à la contempler que je vais le découvrir. Prenant une grande inspiration, j'attrape l'enveloppe. Mes mains tremblent légèrement. J'ouvre le haut délicatement et vois au fond une forme sombre. Je tends ma main et la referme sur un objet dur et froid. Je le sors et faillis le lâcher par surprise.

Un portable ? Curieux. Celui-ci est éteint. J'essaye alors de l'allumer, mais au bout de trois essais, le portable se bloque. Je décide alors de le ranger dans un endroit bien caché et d'y repenser plus tard. Après tout, il est déjà 18h et il faudrait que je finisse mes devoirs, le week-end est presque terminé.

-oO°†°Oo-

7h40, j'enfile une chemise verte, pour souligner la couleur de mes yeux et un jean noir moulant juste ce qu'il faut. Aujourd'hui, il y a la photo de classe, alors autant bien s'habiller. J'attrape mon sac, fonce dans la cuisine pour boire un verre de jus de fruit. Cinq minutes plus tard, je ferme la porte d'entrée. Il me reste dix minutes avant la première sonnerie, exactement le temps qu'il me faut pour me rendre au lycée à pied. Sur le chemin, je vérifie ma coiffure devant les vitrines. Maudits cheveux indomptables !

Heureusement, c'est le seul problème que je rencontre avec mon corps. Mes yeux sont verts, mais pas clairs presque bleus comme la plupart des gens. Un vert assez profond qui est mon point fort. J'ai souvent reçu des compliments sur eux. J'ai un visage assez fin sans être efféminé, mon corps est svelte et légèrement musclé. Je n'ai pas de problèmes de santé et je vois très bien, ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'être étourdi. Il suffit que je sois perdu dans mes pensées pour ne plus rien remarquer autour de moi. Comme aujourd'hui, par exemple. A cause de M Black, évidemment. Ne comptez donc pas sur moi pour voir la berline noire qui me suit depuis que je suis sorti de chez moi.

-oO°†°Oo-

La journée est passée relativement vite. Quelques tests, rien de plus. Victor m'a encore demandé de sortir avec lui, et je lui ai encore répondu non. Quand est-ce qu'il comprendra qu'un Mister muscle dépourvu de cervelle ne m'intéressera jamais ? J'ai aussi fait avancer les choses entre Hermione et Ron. A mon avis, d'ici la fin de l'année, ils vont pouvoir se faire la bise sans rougir comme deux tomates et encore, je suis optimiste.

Je ne peux pas rentrer tout de suite, ma mère vient de m'appeler et veut que j'aille chercher du pain. Tiens, en parlant de portable. Il faudrait que je réfléchisse un peu à tout ce qui s'est passé et comprenne pourquoi ce portable est si important.

Lorsque je sors de la boulangerie, j'aperçois la plus belle voiture que je n'ai jamais vue. Je remarque que je ne suis pas le seul à m'être arrêté pour mieux la voir. J'avise une personne à côté de moi, qui semblait elle aussi baver sur l'engin noir.

« - Excusez-moi, connaissez-vous le nom de cette voiture ?

- Une Rolls Royce Phantom, je crois.

-Ok, merci beaucoup. »

Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en voiture, mais à mon avis elle doit faire au moins vingt ans de loyer. No comment.

Si seulement j'avais su que cette voiture était là pour moi et que son propriétaire avait les yeux rivés sur moi…

-oO°†°Oo-

Une nouvelle journée venait de s'écouler. Ce matin, j'avais décidé que je parlerai du portable à mes deux meilleurs amis, peut-être qu'eux auraient une idée. Je leur avais montré et leur avais parlé de M Black, je sais que je peux compter sur eux. Hélas, ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Hermione m'avait évidemment conseillé d'aller voir la police. Ron n'était pas d'accord et cela avait créé une énième dispute. Enfin, la journée est terminée et j'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir rentrer chez moi et m'allonger sur mon lit.

J'arrive devant l'appartement et vois de la lumière filtrée sous la porte. Etrange, d'habitude papa et maman ne rentrent pas avant 18 heures.

« - Maman ? Papa ?

- Mon chéri ! Tout va bien ?

Je me retrouve complètement étouffé par l'étreinte de ma mère.

- Oui maman, je vais bien mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Quelque chose s'est passé ?

- Regarde autour de toi, Harry.

Je me redresse et jette un regard au salon. Bouche bée, je regarde le bazar dans la pièce, habituellement bien rangée. Tout était sans dessus dessous.

- Et j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, mon grand.

Je me tourne vers mon père.

- Comment ça ?

Mes parents me regardent d'un air désolé.

- Je pense que tu devrais venir voir ta chambre.

Oh non… Ne me dites pas que… Je cours jusqu'à ma chambre et manque de m'évanouir.

OH MY GOD ! Si je pensais que le salon était en désordre, la mienne est ravagée. On aurait dit qu'une tornade était passée par là. Tout a été sorti des tiroirs. Mon bureau a été renversé et même mon lit est en pièces.

Toujours sous le choc, je n'entends pas mon père arrivé derrière moi.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Harry.

Je sursaute légèrement et lui fait face.

- On ne sait pas qui a fait ça. Ce sont les voisins qui nous ont appelés pour nous prévenir qu'ils avaient entendu des bruits suspects provenant de notre appartement. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'aucun de nos objets de valeur n'ait été volés. Ni bijoux, ni argent, ni ordinateurs ou cartes bancaires. Rien.

- C'est impossible !

- Je sais que c'est anormal et si j'avais plus d'informations, crois-moi, je te les communiquerai. »

Toujours hébété, je ferme la porte de ma chambre et m'accroupis contre le mur. Pourquoi notre appartement a-t-il été saccagé ? Nous ne possédons rien d'important. Et pourquoi ma chambre serait-elle encore plus dévastée que le reste de l'appartement ? On ne fouille pas la chambre d'un adolescent à moins qu'on n'y cherche quelque chose de bien précis…

Tout d'un coup, je comprends. Et cela me fait encore plus peur. Le portable que j'avais exceptionnellement amené avec moi aujourd'hui !

Rien que de penser à ce que cela implique, je sens un frisson parcourir ma colonne vertébrale.

Ils me connaissent, ils savent que c'est moi qui l'aie et savent l'endroit où j'habite. Et s'ils ne l'ont pas trouvé chez moi, ça veut dire qu'ils vont me « contacter » directement. Je sens alors toute couleur quitter mon visage, mes mains tremblent et ma respiration devient erratique. Toutes pensées cohérentes se sont évaporées. Des scènes de torture défilent dans ma tête à mesure que mon angoisse augmente. Et soudain, tout devient noir autour de moi.

« - Ça fait déjà 20 minutes, tu crois qu'il faut appeler le médecin ?

- Non, laisse lui encore quelques minutes, à mon avis il lui faut un peu de temps pour digérer ce qui s'est passé.

Si seulement il savait… J'aimerais tellement qu'il s'agisse d'un simple cambriolage. J'ouvre peu à peu les yeux.

- Mon chéri ? Comment te sens-tu ?

- Euh, hum, j'ai connu mieux.

- Tiens, bois un peu d'eau. »

J'ai beau essayer de faire comme si de rien n'était, la peur de tout à l'heure ne m'a pas quitté. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je garde le portable sur moi, au moins je serai le seul en danger. Je refuse d'entraîner mes parents là-dedans. Ils ont bien été capables d'abattre un homme.

Ce soir, nous logeons à l'hôtel. Les policiers sont venus pour faire l'état des lieux, mais n'ont rien trouvé, à part le fait qu'il s'agissait de professionnels (génial). Nous avons pu récupérer l'essentiel de nos affaires. Pour le reste, il faudra compter sur l'assurance (ne riez pas). Comme nous sommes vendredi, ça veut dire que l'on va arranger l'appartement tout le week-end, pour que dimanche soir nous puissions de nouveau occuper notre chez-nous. Ce qui me laisse une excuse pour ne pas sortir.

-oO°†°Oo-

Prenant une grande inspiration, j'ouvre la porte et sors de chez moi. Je n'ai jamais été aussi terrifié de me rendre à l'école. Essayant de ne pas paraître fou, je jette régulièrement des coups d'œil autour de moi. Si je m'écoutais, je partirais en courant et m'enfermerais à l'école, un lieu public, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. L'hypothèse de la police refait surface et honnêtement, je pense que ce soir j'irai au commissariat. Je leur passerai le téléphone, leur raconterai ce qui s'est passé et qu'importent les conséquences, ma famille et moi serons à l'abri. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, les flics ne seront guère contents que je leur ai caché ce que je sais, mais tant pis.

Malheureusement pour moi, la journée est passée à une vitesse hallucinante. Je me suis répété un bon nombre de fois ce que je dirai aux flics et je crois que je suis prêt. Enfin… Presque. Je suis actuellement enfermé dans les toilettes et n'arrive pas à me décider à sortir. Ron et Hermione ont proposé de m'accompagner sauf que je refuse qu'ils s'impliquent dans quoi que ce soit. Maintenant il est 17h30, je suis censé être sorti depuis une heure et demie et je suis toujours aussi incertain quant à vouloir quitter l'établissement. Le courage ne fait pas vraiment parti de mes qualités. Je peux parfois me montrer téméraire, seulement là, il s'agit d'une situation beaucoup plus périlleuse et délicate qu'un simple accro branche à 15 mètres au-dessus du sol ou qu'un jeu vidéo où tu sais que si tu es touché il te reste encore plusieurs vies et qu'au pire, tout se finira par un « game over ». Perdu dans mes réflexions, je n'avais pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir ni les bruits de pas. Aussi, quand je me décide enfin à sortir du cabinet, je suis surpris par une main qui se plaque immédiatement sur ma bouche. Je me sens alors plaqué contre un corps dur. Je tente de me débattre, mais un autre homme sort un tissu et me le met sur le nez.

Je commence alors à me sentir étrange et finis par fermer les yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
NDA : Merci pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont beaucoup encouragée.  
IMPORTANT La rencontre entre Tom et Harry se fera au prochain chapitre (DSL) ! Certains personnages, comme les Malfoy ou les Snape, apparaîtront au fur et à mesure. Je tenais à vous dire aussi que cette histoire est (un peu) inspirée de Viewfinder d'Ayano Yamane (selon moi, le meilleur yaoi de tous les temps ^^). Attention, il y aura souvent de grandes marques citées. Ce n'est pas par plaisir particulier, c'est uniquement parce que le luxe fait parti intégrante de la mafia, du moins dans ma fic. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, l'affaire Black vous sera révélée petit à petit.  
Enjoy

* * *

Chapitre II

Je sens un liquide froid me couler sur le visage. J'attends quelques secondes, mais la sensation de gêne ne part pas. Je tente alors d'ouvrir les yeux et échoue lamentablement. En plus de ça, je commence à sentir un atroce mal de crâne se pointer et pour conclure le tout, lorsque j'essaye de bouger mes bras ou mes jambes, je n'y arrive pas. Vous m'expliquez ? A ce moment-là, j'entends un ricanement. Ok, c'est quoi son problème ? Je suis agonisant et lui se marre !

Et puis tout d'un coup, je me rappelle ce qui s'est passé. Et là, j'ouvre les yeux en ¼ de seconde.  
Plus paniqué que jamais, je tente de me libérer tout en examinant les lieux. Peut-être que tous les films policiers que j'ai vus vont me servir. Comme si l'autre a compris mes pensées, il se met à se moquer de plus belle. Apeuré mais aussi agacé, je tourne ma tête dans sa direction, prêt à répliquer.

Je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à ça. Face à moi, adossé contre le mur, se trouve un blond d'environ 25 ans, absolument superbe et une expression provocatrice plaquée sur le visage.  
« - Alors, Belle au Bois Dormant, enfin réveillé ?  
Choqué, je veux lui répondre, mais m'en trouve incapable. Je le vois alors partir d'un grand éclat de rire, me narguant une fois de plus.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a trésor ? Tu n'arrives plus à parler ?  
J'essaye de lui cracher à la figure, mais ne réussis qu'à m'étouffer à moitié.  
- Continue encore un peu et je crois que tu vas réussir à m'émouvoir.

L'envie me démange de mettre ma main sur sa figure. Tout son être respire la suffisance. Certes, il a de quoi se vanter ses yeux sont d'un gris perçant et sous sa chemise, l'on peut aisément deviner sa musculature. Ses cheveux sont blonds, presque dorés et ses jambes sont longues et fines. Sauf que ses beaux yeux brillent d'une lueur sournoise qui ne laisse rien présager de bon. Je déglutis difficilement. Mes poignets commencent à me faire mal.  
C'est à ce moment-là, que je me rends compte que tous mes vêtements ont disparu, à part mon boxer. Je relève la tête, mais il a disparu.

Je sens alors une main descendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je frissonne et me cambre tentant d'échapper au toucher, hélas, je suis fermement maintenu pas mes liens. Sa main remonte jusqu'à ma nuque, agrippe mes cheveux et tire ma tête en arrière. Je gémis de douleur. Je sens alors un souffle proche de mon oreille.  
- As-tu la moindre idée de quoi tu as à faire ?  
- N-Non.  
Ma réponse ressemble plus à un couinement qu'à autre chose. D'ailleurs, je peux sentir son sourire.  
- Hmm, tu es sûr ?  
Avec son autre main, il commence à parcourir mon torse. Ma respiration se fait haletante.  
- Je vais t'aider un peu. J'appartiens à un groupe très méchant et respecté dans le monde entier.  
Il marque une pause.  
- Responsable de la mort de M Black, entre autres. »

A cet instant précis, un déclic se fait dans ma tête. Un groupe craint et connu dans le monde entier, ça ne peut-être que la… Mafia. Le mot à lui seul me terrorise.  
S'il me parle comme à un gamin, c'est parce que pour eux, je ne suis que ça. Un pion. Et un pion qui n'est pas à sa place. Une gêne qu'il faut éliminer.  
Mon cœur bat tellement fort, que j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine. Si on ajoute la main qui continue à effleurer mon corps, je me sens dans un état proche de l'hyperventilation. Au lieu de me tuer tout de suite, il veut s'amuser un peu. Je suis tellement nerveux que ma vue devient trouble. Je n'entends plus que les battements sourds de mon cœur qui résonnent comme un glas dans mes oreilles.  
Et puis soudain, tout devient noir…

-oO°†°Oo-

J'ai des courbatures de toutes parts, des marteaux qui cognent sans répits contre mes tympans, le dos en feu et le cerveau complètement embrumé. Conclusion, je ne suis pas mort. J'ouvre alors les yeux. Je suis allongé à même le sol. Je m'appuie sur mes coudes et remarque la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assis. Mis à part ça, la pièce est vide. Sauf que sur cette chaise, se trouve une pile de vêtements ne m'appartenant manifestement pas. Je me relève, non sans difficultés et me traîne jusqu'à eux. Selon toute vraisemblance, ceux-ci me sont destinés. L'idée de mettre des vêtements venant d'eux ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Cela dit, sortir de la pièce vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un simple sous-vêtement n'est guère plus réjouissant.

En les examinant de plus près, je me rends compte qu'il s'agit d'un polo vert Ralph Lauren et d'un pantalon en cuir noir, mon rêve absolu. A côté, se trouvent une paire de converse en cuir noir également (plus une paire de chaussettes, mais ça casse un peu l'ambiance ^^) et mon sac d'école. Je les enfile et remarque qu'ils me vont parfaitement.  
Veulent-ils que je m'habille bien pour mon dernier repas, comme dans les films ? Cette pensée me donne la chair de poule. Je me dirige alors vers la porte, sait-on jamais. Etrangement, celle-ci est ouverte. Suspicieux, je l'ouvre lentement, mais débouche seulement sur un parking. Quelque peu soulagé, je cours vers la sortie et enfonce la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis à l'air libre. J'ai l'impression de me réveiller d'un cauchemar. La rue m'est familière et je réussis à rentrer à la maison au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. Enfin, je crois, parce qu'ils ne m'ont pas rendu ma montre.  
Heureusement, aujourd'hui mes parents passent la soirée dehors avec des collègues.

J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir sur la situation. D'abord, ils m'ont enlevé dans ma propre école, m'ont attaché et m'ont fait passer un petit « entretien ». Puis m'ont relâché. Pourquoi faire tout cela ? Me faire peur ? S'amuser ? Je ne comprends décidemment rien. S'ils avaient voulu me tuer, ne l'auraient-ils pas fait avant ? Et puis, pourquoi me laisser sortir et avec ces vêtements neufs qui coûtent aussi chers ? Peut-être vont-ils vouloir que je les rembourse ? Et surtout, vont-ils me « recontacter » ?

-oO°†°Oo-

Deux jours viennent de s'écouler sans incident notoire. Je suis constamment en alerte. D'ailleurs, je suis en train de ramasser le courrier et remarque un petit paquet qui m'est destiné. Sur mes gardes, je le cache sous ma veste, tout en espérant que mes parents ne le verront pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis en sécurité dans ma chambre. Je vais enfin pouvoir l'ouvrir. Peut-être que je m'inquiète pour rien. Avec cette histoire de mafia, je deviens totalement paranoïaque. Je le prends délicatement et enlève l'emballage. Encore une fois, je manque de le lâcher par surprise. Il s'agit d'une boîte avec Tag Heuer écrit dessus. Ce n'est pas une marque de montre, ça ? Excité, je m'empresse de l'ouvrir. Et il faut dire, que je ne suis pas déçu, loin de là. La montre est absolument superbe ! Sur une étiquette à côté, on peut lire : Grand Carrera Calibre 6 RS Noir acier. Je dirai au moins… Deux voir trois mois de loyer. Ça ne peut pas être eux, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi la mafia m'enverrait-elle une montre ? Je remarque alors une petite enveloppe qui a dû glisser lorsque j'ai ouvert le paquet. Il y a une inscription « Pour Harry ». Curieux, je sors le papier de l'enveloppe. Celui-ci est sûrement de grande qualité, il est épais et doux au toucher. On peut lire de la même écriture manuscrite :

« Cher Harry,  
Voici un dédommagement pour ta précédente montre. Je serai ravi de dîner en ta compagnie demain soir. Une voiture viendra te chercher à 20 heures. Ne sois pas en retard.  
PS : Mets le pantalon en cuir.  
L.V »

Je relis la carte maintenant pour la troisième fois, toujours aussi abasourdi. Qui est ce L.V ? L'homme de la dernière fois ? Ou s'agit-il d'un autre travaillant aussi pour la mafia ? Le boss ? Voyons Harry, tu es ridicule. Comme si le chef de la mafia française voudrait te rencontrer. Il a certainement mieux à faire.  
Par contre, je n'aime pas vraiment ce que cela laisse sous-entendre. On ne me laisse pas le choix. Je dois me taire, mettre le pantalon demandé et me pointer à l'heure du RDV. Dans quoi encore vais-je mettre les pieds ? Ils me font peur. Autant dire que trouver le sommeil va être impossible…

-oO°†°Oo-

Plus que deux heures et il sera l'heure du RDV. J'hésite vraiment à m'y rendre. Après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'accepterai d'aller dans un endroit que je ne connais pas, entouré de criminels. D'un autre côté, si je n'y suis pas, il y aura certainement des conséquences et non des moindres, comme le laisse sous-entendre la carte. Ils peuvent très bien débarquer chez moi et tuer tout le monde, pour le peu que je sache. Je suis aussi perplexe pour le pantalon. Pourquoi voudraient-ils absolument que je porte un pantalon en cuir ? Ce n'est pas un peu… Pervers ? Oh mon dieu, plus j'y pense et moins j'ai envie de leur obéir.  
J'ai dit à mes parents que j'allais passer la soirée avec Ron et Hermione et peut-être même dormir sur place. Ils ne vérifieront pas, ils ont l'habitude que j'y aille.

-oO°†°Oo-

19h56, je regarde la porte de ma chambre, tout en malmenant les boutons de ma chemise blanche que j'ai mise pour aller avec le pantalon. Je suis persuadé que la voiture est déjà arrivée. A moi de décider si je veux me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à ma coiffure et sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je fonce hors de ma pièce où j'étais en sécurité. Je dis au revoir rapidement à mes parents et sors de l'appartement. Je dévale les escaliers. 20h02, je fais un pas dehors.

Je remarque aussitôt une berline noire, garée non loin de là. Les portes avant s'ouvrent et deux hommes en sortent. Ils sont tous les deux habillés en costard et ne font pas vraiment partis de la catégorie poid-plume, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. L'un des deux s'avance vers moi.  
« -Monsieur Potter, si vous voulez bien me suivre. »  
J'ai presque envie de rire. Bien sûr, avec plaisir.  
Le deuxième m'ouvre la portière arrière.

Angoissé et aussi un peu impressionné, je marmonne un bref « merci » et m'engouffre dans la voiture. Tout le trajet est silencieux. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, la voiture s'arrête. La portière s'ouvre brusquement et un des deux hommes me demande de sortir. Je m'exécute aussitôt. Mes mains sont alors ligotées et l'on me passe un bandeau noir sur les yeux. Désagréablement surpris, je tente de me débattre.  
« - Ne bougez pas, Monsieur Potter. Nous ne sommes pas arrivés, mais nous avons reçu des ordres. Vous ne devez pas voir le reste du trajet. Notez que rien ne nous empêche de vous enfermer dans le coffre. »  
Ayant compris la menace, je m'arrête tout de suite. Je suis alors replacé dans la voiture, pour ce qui va être un trajet interminable. Je suis sur le point de m'endormir quand le véhicule s'arrête de nouveau. Je me sens transporté en-dehors de l'habitacle. Mes mains sont libérées et le bandeau m'ai retiré.

Je contemple alors la plus belle bâtisse que je n'ai jamais vue. Un hôtel haussmannien de quatre étages entouré d'un petit jardin à la Française. La façade montre l'entretien constant que ce bâtiment doit recevoir. Les moulures sont parfaitement mises en valeur grâce à un éclairage bien placé. Je ne savais pas que ces gens avaient autant de goût. Je m'attendais plutôt à un immeuble récent et tape à l'œil.

Nous avançons sur un tapis rouge menant à un porche gigantesque. De là, je peux apercevoir le lustre absolument magnifique qui trône dans l'entrée. Sûrement un Lalique ou une autre marque toute aussi hors de prix.  
Un homme, ressemblant exactement aux deux autres, nous ouvre la porte. Je remarque alors qu'il n'est pas tout seul. A presque chaque tournant se trouve un garde du corps. J'ai l'air vraiment minuscule face à tous ses hommes visiblement entraînés au combat et mes mains tremblent tellement que je suis obligé de les mettre dans mes poches.

Un des deux qui était avec moi dans la voiture me dit :  
« - Dépêchez-vous, le lord n'aime pas attendre. »  
Le lord ? Mais qui se fait appeler comme ça de nos jours ? En plus, nous sommes en France.  
Oh my god, il doit sûrement avoir l'ego surdimensionné.

Nous finissons par arriver devant une double porte en bois massif. Comme par enchantement, celles-ci s'ouvrent aussitôt.  
« - Après vous, Monsieur Potter. »

-oO°†°Oo-

_Les portes de l'Enfer sont ouvertes._  
_Si j'avais su que le diable personnifié se trouvait derrière elles, je jure que je ne serai jamais entré…_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

NDA : Désolé, la rencontre entre Tom et Harry n'est pas pour tout de suite.

JE PLAISANTE ! L'histoire commence même à devenir un peu hard )

Merci à tous pour lire ma fic

_Enjoy_

* * *

Chapitre III

Un garde frappe à la porte. Une voix nous parvient, étouffée par l'épaisseur des murs.

« - Vous pouvez entrer. »

Les deux hommes s'exécutent et ouvrent les portes.

La première chose que je remarque en entrant, c'est qu'un seul couvert est disposé sur la table immense située au milieu de la pièce. J'ai l'impression que mon niveau de nervosité ne fait qu'accroître de minute en minute.

Cependant, une grande quantité de nourriture est présentée dans de magnifiques plats et les odeurs qui s'en échappent sont vraiment alléchantes.

En regardant autour de moi, je me rends compte qu'il n'y a aucun garde en-dehors de ceux qui m'ont accompagné. Je peux par contre discerner quelqu'un près de la fenêtre, mais son visage est dans l'ombre. Il est grand, beaucoup plus grand que moi, même. Ses épaules sont larges et il porte un costume bleu sombre qui semble avoir été fait sur mesure. Ses cheveux sont noirs comme les miens, mais en plus courts, plus lisses, plus fin et donc plus ordonnés.

« - Vous pouvez disposer. »

J'entends alors les deux gardes quitter la pièce et refermer la porte.

Je ne me suis jamais particulièrement intéressé aux voix des gens. D'autant plus que je déteste les personnes qui donnent des ordres aux autres, tout en les prenant de haut.

Pourtant, entendre la sienne me perturbe. Je sens même que s'il m'ordonnait de faire quelque chose, peu importe de ce dont il s'agirait, je le ferai et sans hésiter. Sa voix est à la fois autoritaire et sexy.

Oh my god, la voix du _lord_ m'excite ? Mais il fait partie de la mafia. Ça doit être le stress. Cela dit, je trouvais aussi le blond de la dernière fois pas mal du tout. Je ne devais pas non plus être dans mon état normal.

Encore dans mes pensées, je ne remarque pas qu'il vient de s'être retourné vers moi.

« -Alors Harry, j'espère que tu as faim, cela serait dommage de ne pas goûter à tous ces mets délicieux préparés en ton honneur.

Je sursaute et reste statufié.

Si je fantasmais sur sa voix, son physique est au-delà de tout ce que j'aurai pu imaginer. Un dieu fait homme.

Légèrement adossé à la fenêtre, avec un verre de ce qui semble être du whiskey, son regard me transperce, noir et pénétrant comme la nuit. Son visage est maintenant pleinement éclairé par la lune. Ses traits sont droits, sa mâchoire est carrée et sa bouche est tout simplement… Parfaite, comme le reste de son corps. La veste de son costume trois pièces est entièrement déboutonnée, laissant deviner sous son veston et sa chemise un torse musclé. Ses jambes sont longues et son pantalon se termine sur une paire de chaussure impeccablement vernie.

Ma gorge est incroyablement sèche et je dois faire un effort monumental pour ne pas me jeter sur lui. Quelle humiliation cela serait…

- Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ? Nous n'avons pourtant encore rien commencé.

Commencer quoi, au juste ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme une… Proie ?

- De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

- Du dîner bien sûr, Harry.

Son calme et sa prestance commencent vraiment à me mettre mal à l'aise.

- Alors pourquoi n'y a-t-il qu'un seul couvert ?

- Je croyais que l'on faisait toujours manger les enfants en premiers ?

Je manque de m'étouffer d'indignation.

- Je vous demande pardon ? J'ai 17 ans et en aurai bientôt 18 ! Je ne suis plus un enfant !

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi réagis-tu aussi vivement, au lieu de me prouver que tu as de la maturité en gardant ton calme, mon chaton ?

Mon visage est maintenant rouge de honte.

- Quoi ? Hein, euh… Pas, Pas du tout ! Je… Je…

« Mon chaton » ? Il rit moqueusement.

- Comment ? Tu veux que je t'aide à manger ? Comme c'est adorable, Harry. Avec plaisir. Viens par ici.

- Hein ? Vous êtes malade, je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- Je n'aime pas que l'on me désobéisse Harry, alors tu ferais mieux de venir et tout de suite.

Pour qui se prend-il ? Il croit vraiment que je vais aller le voir ? Je regarde la porte. Seulement quelques mètres me séparent d'elle. Si je cours, je peux y arriver.

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de faire un pas, qu'une poigne de fer me tire en arrière. Je me sens plaqué contre son torse ferme. L'odeur de son eau de Cologne envahit alors mes narines. Hm, qu'est-ce qu'il sent bon…

- N'écoutes-tu donc jamais ? Puisse que tu ne me laisses pas le choix…

Il se détache un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?

- Voilà, comme cela tu ne pourras plus t'échapper, mon petit Harry.

Je sens un tissu entouré étroitement mes poignets. Ne me dites pas qu'il a osé ? Il me jette alors sur son épaule sans effort et fait quelques pas. Je l'entends tirer une chaise. Il s'assied alors dessus, me positionnant sur ses genoux face à la table.

Comment mon cœur fait-il pour ne pas exploser ? Je suis assis sur l'homme le plus sexy et le plus cinglé de cette planète qui s'apprête à me faire manger car il m'a attaché les mains dans le dos.

Qu'ai-je donc fais pour mériter cela ?

D'abord, il me demande quels plats me feraient plaisir. Puis, un homme venu de nulle part entre dans la salle. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi humilié de toute ma vie, pas même lorsque j'étais attaché à la chaise. Comme si ma position était tout à fait normale, celui-ci commence par me servir à boire, de l'eau évidemment, puis prépare mon assiette avec les instructions de ce cher _lord _et finalement s'en va_._

Je vois une fourchette se lever devant ma bouche, contenant une première bouchée. Décidant de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche, je la garde bien fermée et détourne la tête. Je sens alors une morsure au niveau de mon lobe droit. Surpris, je pousse un cri et me retrouve aussitôt avec la fourchette dans la bouche. Je le hais. Ne pouvant pas faire autrement, j'attrape le bout de viande, le mâche et l'avale.

- Tu vois Harry, lorsque tu es docile tout se passe beaucoup mieux.

Je veux me retourner pour lui jeter un regard noir, mais il ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion et donne de nouveau l'assaut avec sa fourchette. Cette fois-ci, je ne fais pas d'esclandre.

C'est ainsi que je finis par finir entièrement mon assiette.

L'inconnu ressurgit pour débarrasser la table. Ensuite, il apporte le dessert. Un fraisier, pour être plus précis. Mon gâteau préféré. Serait-ce une coïncidence ?

Il me sert une portion généreuse et repart. Ce fraisier a vraiment l'air alléchant. Si je n'étais pas fermement tenu, je me jetterais dessus. Je me mets à m'agiter car j'ai du mal à rester assis.

Je ne comprends pas. Je commence à me sentir… Excité. Oui, c'est ça. J'ai l'impression que tous mes sens sont en alerte.

Le lord s'empart de la cuiller, prend un morceau et le porte à mes lèvres. Je m'en saisis avidement et ferme les yeux. Il est tellement bon que je ne peux pas empêcher un gémissement de pur plaisir. Attendez, depuis quand est-ce que je gémis en mangeant une pâtisserie ?

Je sens alors une main caresser mon genou gauche délicatement, puis remonter lentement de manière de plus en plus insistante.

Etrangement, je n'arrive pas à bouger, un peu comme si mon corps n'attendait que ça.

Ma respiration est légèrement haletante et j'ai du mal à me concentrer.

- Est-ce que tu aimes ce que je te fais Harry ?

- Ar… Arrêtez ça !

Je sens alors sa main se poser sur la bosse qui déforme désormais mon pantalon.

- Menteur.

Rouge pivoine, je tente de me soustraire à sa poigne, mais il ne fait que la renforcer.

- Non Harry, je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi. »

Plus que jamais serré contre lui, je me rends compte de sa propre excitation collée contre mes fesses. Je me sens évidemment encore plus à l'étroit dans mon pantalon, mais ne peux empêcher le sentiment de honte qui s'insinue sournoisement en moi.

Qu'est-ce que mes parents en penseraient ? Hermione ? Ron ? Même cet homme doit trouver que je me comporte comme une putain.

Sans avoir le temps de méditer davantage, je suis soulevé de nouveau. Mais au lieu d'être transporté comme je m'y attendais, je suis changé de sens, d'une telle façon que je me retrouve assis à califourchon sur lui.

Sa beauté me frappe encore une fois. Je n'avais pas pu l'observer de près tout à l'heure et mon cœur se met à battre furieusement dans ma poitrine. Comment un tel modèle de perfection peut-il être aussi tordu à l'intérieur ? Je ne connais même pas sa position dans la mafia, quoiqu'elle doive sans doute être très élevée.

Cela dit, cela n'explique pas pourquoi il me dit au début que je suis puéril et quelques minutes plus tard, me tripote sans aucune gêne. Cet homme n'aurait-il donc aucune conscience ?

Il me fixe à présent de ses beaux yeux sombres. Ses pupilles sont totalement dilatées et quelque part, je me sens flatté. C'est pour moi et moi seul qu'il éprouve du désir. En fait, je me demande si je ne suis pas tout aussi dérangé que lui.

J'humidifie mes lèvres et remarque son regard qui suit le mouvement de ma langue.

Je le vois alors reprendre la cuiller. Il me la présente une nouvelle fois. Pensif, je la contemple. Il veut me voir manger devant lui, alors pourquoi ne pas lui faire profiter du spectacle un maximum ? De toute façon, au point où j'en suis, ce n'est pas ça qui va changer grand-chose.

Je m'en approche tout le regardant droit dans les yeux et en prenant mon temps. J'enroule ma langue autour de la cuiller et commence à sucer ce qu'elle contient. Ensuite, j'attrape un morceau de fraise encore entier et mords dedans tout en fermant les yeux. J'émets alors un petit gémissement semblable au précédent, à la différence que celui-ci est fait consciemment.

Je me rends alors compte, mais trop tard, de ce que je viens de faire. Je viens de l'allumer. Je n'ai encore jamais fait une chose pareille. Et surtout pas à un homme plus âgé que moi appartenant à la mafia.

Surtout que s'il arrive quoique ce soit, je suis vraiment vulnérable. La maison dans laquelle je me situe est remplie de gardes surentraînés, mes mains sont ligotées et je suis à la merci d'un homme au regard diabolique.

Je me demande si je n'ai pas été drogué au cours du repas. Mais il ne serait pas aussi vicieux que cela… N'est-ce pas ?

Je le vois pencher légèrement la tête, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

« - Tu sais quoi Harry ? Je me demandais ce que j'aurai bien pu te faire, mais maintenant j'ai trouvé. J'ai très envie d'avoir ton visage innocent entre mes cuisses et de voir ta petite bouche me sucer.

Ma respiration s'arrête brusquement. Il ne va tout de même pas me forcer à faire quelque chose d'aussi… Intime, si ?

Il vient certainement de voir mon air paniqué car son sourire s'agrandit.

- Tu as peur Harry ? Tant mieux, j'aime te regarder lorsque tu es terrorisé. »

Cet homme m'effraye vraiment. Il est complétement fou.

Celui-ci se lève soudainement, me laissant tomber à genoux devant lui. Sa main gauche vient alors se fixer dans mes cheveux, pour me maintenir au sol. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je commence à trembler.

Il ouvre sa braguette et sort son sexe.

Je n'ai pas encore beaucoup de référence dans ce domaine-là, mais je peux dire que le sien est vraiment énorme. Je me sens en plus très intimidé car le lord me domine maintenant de toute sa hauteur.

« - Ouvre la bouche. »

Sachant qu'il me la fera ouvrir d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'obéis.

Elle se retrouve aussitôt envahie par son membre fièrement dressé. Et tandis que sa main me fait faire de long va et viens, ses yeux, luisant d'une lueur malsaine, ne me quittent pas un seul instant. Je sens quelques gouttes de sperme sur ma langue annonçant sa prochaine délivrance. Son geste s'accélère, m'obligeant à détendre ma gorge encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Je suis perdu entre l'envie de pleurer et celle de jouir, car cette soumission est à la fois horrible et excitante. Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'être soumis ainsi puisse autant m'émoustiller. Et je sais que ce n'est pas entièrement dû à ce que l'on m'a fait ingurgité tout à l'heure. Savoir qu'il peut me tuer ou me prendre ma virginité à tout moment me mets les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Soudain, la pression de sa main se fait plus forte et je sens un liquide chaud me couler le long de la gorge. Il me tient la tête fermement en place jusqu'à ce que tout soit avalé, puis la relâche brusquement et défait sa cravate nouée autour de mes poignets.

« - Tu peux rentrer chez toi. »

Choqué, je ne fais aucun mouvement pour sortir. Vient-il vraiment de me demander de rentrer chez moi, comme ça, après ce qu'il m'a fait subir ? Humilié et blessé, je m'essuie la bouche et me redresse. Récupérant le peu de dignité qu'il me reste, je vais jusqu'au pas de la porte et sans me retourner, dis :

« - Je ne sais pas ce que vous gagnez à être aussi méprisable, mais sachez que je regrette de vous avoir un jour rencontré. »

Je m'en vais alors, suivi par son rire sans joie.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

NDA : Un nouveau chapitre avec un peu d'action ;) et un début d'explication...

_Enjoy_

* * *

Chapitre IV

Allongé sur une couverture en soie les cuisses écartées, je soulage mon érection sous son regard brûlant.

« Ralentis. »

Sa voix hypnotique me transporte et je gémis sous la torture. Ma main pompe lentement ma verge dressée, mais j'imagine que c'est la sienne. Alors que lui, confortablement assis, un verre de whiskey à la main, profite de la vue que je lui offre.

« Tu jouiras lorsque je te le demanderai. »

Je grogne. Je suis si proche. Je suis obligé de fermer les yeux pour essayer d'ignorer son expression érotique.

« S'il… S'il vous… Plaît.

- Regarde-moi.

J'ouvre les yeux et me force à fixer son visage parfait.

- Maintenant. »

Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Je me réveille en sursaut et coupe cette maudite sonnerie. Je suis en sueur et ressemble plus à quelqu'un qui a participé à une orgie toute la nuit, qu'à un élève de terminale s'apprêtant à se rendre en philo pour une matinée entière.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jurer. Je suis toujours coupé au moment le plus intéressant. Je suppose qu'il me reste plus qu'à prendre une douche froide, comme tous les matins depuis une semaine. C'est-à-dire ma rencontre avec lui, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et cela me rend malade de fantasmer après un tel _motherfucker_. De toute façon, je n'ai plus le temps d'y penser ou je vais finir par être en retard.

Je sens que cela va être dur de se concentrer sur Sartre et Rousseau, quand tout ce à quoi je pense c'est ce que je lui dirai lorsque je le verrai la prochaine fois. Parce que OUI, il y aura une prochaine fois. Ce _jerk _a fait livrer chez moi un nombre impressionnant de fraisiers, aux formes diverses et variées. Allez expliquer pourquoi à vos parents. J'ai dû inventer que c'était un pari entre potes et qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter.

Le pire, c'est la note qu'il a laissée avec.

Elle disait : « _Je sais que tu n'as pas pu finir ta part la dernière fois. Sers-en toi aussi pour t'entraîner à sucer comme la dernière fois, je suis sûr que tu feras rapidement des progrès. LV » _

Ce mot me met tellement en rogne à chaque fois que j'y pense. Mentionner cette soirée avec autant de légèreté, tout en me critiquant sur ma « performance », il ne manque pas d'air ! D'abord, je n'avais jamais fait cela et puis, il a quasiment violé ma bouche ! Et vous croyez qu'il se serait excusé ? Mais non, Monsieur trouve encore un moyen pour me jeter plus bas dans l'humiliation.

Donc depuis notre dernière rencontre, je suis soit d'une humeur massacrante, soit terriblement excité. Je fais vivre un véritable enfer à mon entourage, mais je n'y peux rien. D'autant plus que je suis totalement bloqué. Je ne peux absolument pas parler de ce qui s'est passé ni à Ron, ni à Hermione ou je mourrai de honte.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il faut que ma mère ait trouvé le moyen de gâcher mon week-end. Figurez-vous qu'elle a sympathisé avec la mère d'un de ses élèves en CE2. Celle-ci l'a même invitée à son mariage avec un important politicien.

Au menu : bourgeois tirés à quatre épingles et discussions mondaines en continu. Quelle horreur ! Et bien sûr, cela commence le samedi matin et se finira certainement jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Mon père et moi avons tenté de la dissuader, mais elle tient à tout prix à y aller.

Ne vous méprenez pas, comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'aime le luxe. Seulement, nous serons entourés d'inconnus tous aussi arrogants les uns que les autres et je sais que nous ne serons pas à notre place. Mais ma mère pense au contraire qu'il s'agit « d'une formidable occasion de s'ouvrir au monde ».

-oO°†°Oo-

Nous voilà donc tous les trois dans un taxi, le samedi matin, en direction de la villa de ces jeunes mariés. A 10 heures pile, nous arrivons devant un portail colossal, laissé ouvert pour l'occasion. De nombreuses voitures, énormes et rutilantes sont déjà garées sur le parking.

Rien que de voir la façade de la maison et l'allure du jardin, je me sens mal à l'aise. Mon père n'en mêle pas large non plus. Comme si un couple de petits fonctionnaires avaient leur place dans un tel décor.

Deux gardes vérifient nos invitations et nos cartes d'identité à l'entrée.

Nous avançons maintenant vers la fête qui vient à peine de commencer. D'énormes buffets sont disposés devant la maison et une armée de serveurs est présente pour répondre à toutes les exigences des invités. Beaucoup de chaises ont été disposées à côté pour permettre aux convives de s'asseoir et discuter tranquillement.

Ma mère se précipite vers la mariée afin de la féliciter et par la même occasion, faire les présentations. _Shit_.

« … Et permettez-moi de vous présentez mon mari et mon fils Harry.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Potter. Oh, quelle chance vous avez d'avoir un aussi beau garçon ! Ta mère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, tu sais.

Je lui fais mon petit sourire gêné, je sais qu'il fait toujours craqué les femmes.

- Il est très modeste, vous savez.

Je sens qu'il va falloir que je parte, sinon ma mère va continuer.

- Excusez-moi, Madame, pourriez-vous m'indiquer les toilettes ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Une fois dans l'entrée, tu prends la troisième porte à gauche.

- Merci beaucoup. »

Jetant un regard de compassion à mon père, je m'éclipse en direction de la maison. Je tente tant bien que mal de me frayer un passage dans la foule. Il y doit avoir au moins une centaine de personnes. Une fois arrivé, je suis ses instructions et me retrouve dans une grande pièce toute en marbre. Je vais ensuite à droite, l'endroit réservé aux hommes et me dirige dans le premier cabinet non utilisé. Je souffle bruyamment. J'espère que la journée va passer vite. Sauf que pour l'instant, c'est absolument tout le contraire. Remarquez, cela me permettra de peaufiner mon discours pour le _lord. _

Je sors quelques minutes plus tard et vais me laver les mains. Ensuite me dirige vers la porte.

Au moment où ma main se pose sur la poignée, une autre vient la couvrir aussitôt. Je me sens alors plaqué contre la porte par ce qu'il semble être un corps grand et musclé.

Pitié, tout mais pas lui, je vous en prie…

« Je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte, mais ce pantalon te moule incroyablement bien les fesses.

_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK_. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Bon sang !

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Tu ne penses pas que cela devrait être à moi de te poser la question ? Après tout, je supporte financièrement cette espèce de minable alors que toi, je ne vois honnêtement pas ce qui t'amène dans un endroit pareil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un pauvre comme moi fait ici, hein ? Vous avez quoi ? Je commence à en avoir marre ! Vous ne pensez qu'à m'humilier ! Pensez plutôt à vous trouver un autre souffre-douleur, parce que j'en ai ma claque ! D'ailleurs, enlevez votre main de mes fesses ! Et tout de suite.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais préparé, mais il m'énerve.

- Hm, chaton est en colère. Tu sais que ça m'excite ? Cela me donne encore plus envie de te voir te soumettre à moi. Et sache que je n'enlèverai pas ma main, parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir donner des ordres. Si tu t'entêtes à vouloir me désobéir, je serai obligé de te punir et crois-moi, c'est très…. Marquant. »

Je veux répliquer, mais une personne sort à ce moment-là du cabinet, l'obligeant à me relâcher. Saisissant ma chance, j'ouvre la porte et cours en direction du jardin.

Lorsque j'aperçois mes parents, je marche vers eux. Arrivé à leur hauteur, je remarque qu'ils se disputent violemment.

« Papa, maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ils me regardent tout en se jetant des coups d'œil meurtriers.

- Il y a que ta mère nous a entraîné dans un endroit très mal fréquenté !

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi à Harry ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es complétement paranoïaque, qu'il faut nous gâcher la fête !

Je les dévisage sans comprendre. Mon père me tire soudainement par la manche et me montre un petit groupe d'hommes, tous habillés impeccablement comme le reste des convives. Je le regarde dubitatif, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il leur reproche.

- Tu vois ces gens-là Harry ? Ne t'avise JAMAIS de les approcher. Tu m'entends ?

Son ton tranchant me surprend. Mon père est pourtant un homme calme.

- Ou… Oui papa. »

En les regardant de plus près, je me rends compte qu'ils ne me sont pas étrangers. En fait, je les connais bien et manque même de m'évanouir sous le choc. Le blond qui m'avait attaché à la chaise est là. D'ailleurs, il me regarde et me fait un clin d'œil. Je me sens pâlir considérablement. Etrangement, celui-ci vient de se prendre un regard noir du _lord. _

Amusé, je vérifie que mon père ne regarde pas. Heureusement, il a repris sa dispute avec ma mère.

Lorsque je me retourne, le groupe entier me fait désormais face. Gêné, je ne sais plus où me mettre. J'entends alors quelqu'un qui m'interpelle. Je tourne la tête et vois qu'il s'agit d'un serveur qui me propose une coupe de champagne. J'en attrape une et le remercie.

Tiens, j'y pense, je suis encore un « enfant ». Je ne devrai pas en boire.

Je décide donc de fixer le _lord _tout en buvant ma coupe d'une seule traite. J'affiche alors mon sourire le plus innocent, puis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, tire la langue et lui tourne le dos, hilare.

Mes parents s'arrêtent et se tournent vers moi.

« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas rejoindre des garçons de ton âge ?

- Oui, ton père a raison, je suis sûr que cela t'occupera un peu. »

Voyant que je n'ai pas le choix, je scrute les invités à la recherche d'adolescents. J'en repère alors plusieurs parlant avec entrain. Ok, je peux le faire. Je dépose ma coupe sur un buffet et pars les rejoindre.

Je suis à moins d'un mètre d'eux lorsque je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Faisant volte-face, je me retrouve nez à nez avec un serveur.

« Je peux vous aider ?

- Oui, tout le personnel est occupé, mais j'aurai besoin d'aide pour porter la nourriture de chez le traiteur qui vient d'arriver. J'ai demandé l'autorisation à vos parents qui m'ont donné leur accord.

- Ne voulez-vous pas que l'on demande aussi à ces jeunes-là ?

- Non, une seule personne suffira. »

Etonné, je décide d'obtempérer. Après tout, il ne peut rien m'arriver avec tout ce monde aux alentours.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le parking. L'endroit est désert, mais je suis sûr que ce politicien possède des caméras un peu partout. Il m'emmène alors vers un fourgon appartenant au fameux traiteur.

« Par ici. »

Je m'approche de l'arrière du camion. Lorsqu'il ouvre les portes, deux hommes en noirs surgissent de l'ombre et m'attrapent brutalement.

A partir de ce moment-là, tout devient flou. Je me rappelle recevoir un violent coup à la tête et puis plus rien…

-oO°†°Oo-

Mes articulations me font atrocement souffrir. Je suis aussi incapable de voir, à cause du bandeau posé sur mes yeux. Je suis agenouillé sur le sol, mais ne peux changer de position, car mes pieds et mes mains sont liés. Serait-ce encore à cause de la mafia ? Le boss n'aurait pas apprécié ma rébellion et aurait décidé de me punir ? Dans ce cas-là, je trouve qu'il y va un peu fort.

J'entends tout d'un coup une porte s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas approcher.

« It is this boy, isn't it ?

- Yes, Sir.

- Leave us alone.

- Yes, Sir. »

Tiens ? Des Anglais ? Cela ne peut pas être le lord alors…

« Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ?

- Je suis désolé, mais non, je ne comprends pas. D'ailleurs, qui êtes-vous ?

Avant que je puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, je reçois un violent de pied au niveau du thorax, me coupant la respiration momentanément.

- Ne joue pas au malin avec moi, petit.

- Je… Je vous assure que, que pourtant...

- Sirius Black, ça te dit quelque chose ?

M Black ? Quel est le rapport ?

- Ou… Oui, je sortais son chien de temps en temps.

- Bien sûr. Tu l'as bien roulé aussi, pas vrai sale morveux ? Le portable, tout ça, tu l'as eu hein ? Et ne me dis pas que t'y es pour rien pour sa mort, parce que sinon je t'assure que je te démolis la gueule.

Je déglutis bruyamment. Ok, je crois qu'il y a un gros malentendu.

- Ecoutez, je… Je veux bien vous dire tout ce que je sais, mais sachez que je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal.

Je me sens alors soulevé par le col de ma chemise.

- Ah oui, tu vas tout me dire ? Ça, j'y compte bien, crois-moi.

- Le jour où j'ai appris sa mort, je devais sortir ses deux chiens. C'est une voisine qui m'a accueilli et m'a donné une enveloppe de M Black, contenant le portable. Celle-ci m'était adressée. Mais M Black et moi ne nous parlions jamais, je vous promets.

- Ah ouai ?

Je hoche la tête.

- Tu me prends pour un abruti, c'est ça ? »

Il me donne alors un coup de poing qui m'envoie quelques mètres plus loin. En tombant, ma tête heurte brutalement le sol et cela fait un mal de chien. Je commence à sentir le goût du sang dans ma bouche et ma joue cognée est en feu. Je suis maintenant sur le dos et mes menottes me rentrent dans le dos. Pourvu qu'il s'arrête là… Quel idiot j'ai été de suivre cet homme !

Il me semble entendre au loin des coups de feu, mais je n'en suis pas certain. Après le choc qu'a reçu mon cerveau, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il se mette à divaguer. Je l'entends s'approcher de nouveau. J'essaie de reculer en me poussant avec les pieds, mais je ne suis pas assez rapide.

Au moment, où il m'attrape par la gorge, la porte s'ouvre violemment. Je l'entends jurer. S'ensuivent alors plusieurs détonations, quelques cris et puis le bruit d'un corps qui tombe. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« Eh bien, chaton, ce n'est pas la forme d'après ce que je vois.

En entendant sa voix, je soupire presque de soulagement. Deux bras puissants me soulèvent à la manière d'une mariée.

- Où… Où est-ce que vous m'emmener ?

Ma voix tremble encore un peu. Il rigole.

- A ton avis ? Je ne peux pas te ramener au mariage dans un état pareil.

- Et mes parents ?

- Cet imbécile de Parkinson s'arrangera avec eux. Il n'avait qu'à mieux surveiller son personnel.

- Mais je ne veux pas rester avec vous !

Il rigole.

- Je ne pense pas vraiment que tu aies le choix…

- Vous pourriez au moins m'enlever ce bandeau. Et puis les menottes aussi.

- Seulement si tu es gentil.

- Comment cela ?

- Si tu te laisses faire et obéis à tous mes ordres.

- Jamais de la vie ! »

J'entends alors un bruit de portière.

Je me retrouve assis sur ses genoux (encore une fois), fermement maintenu contre lui. Je pose donc ma tête contre son torse et me détends un peu. De toute façon, cela ne pourra pas être pire que ce qui vient de m'arriver…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

NDA : Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent. Il y aura une petite surprise ( mot-clé : cravache ) ^^.

L'affaire Sirius se dévoile peu à peu... Pour ceux que cela rassurerait, il y aura un Happy End.

_Enjoy_

* * *

__Chapitre V

La voiture s'arrête finalement devant une rue privée.

Passés les contrôles de sécurité, nous nous dirigeons vers un hôtel particulier, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin.

« Si ces messieurs veulent bien descendre. »

J'ai oublié de préciser qu'après être resté contre lui sans m'agiter, le _lord_ a bien voulu me retirer le bandeau. Pour ce qui est des menottes, les négociations risquent d'être plus longues. Et autant vous dire que je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il me demandera en échange.

Il me porte de nouveau comme tout à l'heure et m'emmène vers ce véritable bijou architectural de trois étages. TROIS étages. Vous vous rendez compte ? En plus, je doute qu'il vive avec qui que ce soit.

Il grimpe les marches du perron et ouvre la porte d'entrée.

L'intérieur fait penser à celui de l'hôtel dans lequel nous passé cette fameuse soirée. Le même genre de lustres et de meubles en bois verni, style art-déco.

Il monte un étage et entre dans une pièce qui semble être sa… Chambre. Super. Mon cœur s'emballe.

A mon plus grand soulagement, il nous emmène dans une pièce adjacente. Il s'agit de sa salle de bain qui fait la taille de mon salon. Baignoire suréquipée, douche à l'italienne avec 10000 jets d'eau et télé intégrée au miroir. Il m'assoit sur le rebord de la baignoire, puis se dirige vers une armoire et en sort différents tubes.

« Je vais t'enlever tes liens, mais tu as intérêt à te tenir tranquille.

Faisant comme il m'a demandé, je reste sage en pensant m'en être bien tiré.

- Maintenant, déshabille-toi.

- Quoi ? Devant vous ?

- Si tu ne le fais pas tout de suite, je le fais à ta place.

Me résignant, je commence à retirer mes vêtements, rouge de gêne. Il faut dire aussi qu'il ne me facilite pas la tâche. Ses yeux ne me quittent pas une seconde.

- A moins que tu veuilles prendre une douche en sous-vêtement, je te conseille de retirer ton boxer. »

Par pudeur, je me tourne pour l'enlever. Seulement je découvre avec horreur que l'énorme miroir reflète tout. A travers la glace, il me regarde, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Je regarde la douche et remarque que les parois sont transparentes. _Oh my god_.

Je vais dans la douche. Il verra peut-être tout, mais au moins ce sera légèrement flou.

« Tu veux que je t'explique le fonctionnement de la douche ?

Son ton amusé ne m'échappe pas.

- Non merci ! »

Je prends donc 5 minutes pour comprendre tout seul. Ensuite, je jette mon slip et me mets entre les jets d'eau. Je fais bien attention à ma tête, à cause de ma blessure.

¼ D'heure plus tard, j'arrête l'eau.

« Si tu veux une serviette, il va falloir sortir de la douche.

Je sors timidement et me couvre immédiatement avec la serviette tendue.

- Maintenant, assis-toi sur la baignoire et laisse-toi faire. »

Il saisit les tubes et commence à me soigner.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, alors que je commence à m'endormir sous ses soins, il s'arrête.

« C'est terminé. Va au lit.

- Je dors où ?

- Dans ma chambre, bien sûr.

C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Dans ce cas, il faut que je mette des vêtements propres.

- Des vêtements ?

- Pour dormir, évidemment. Surtout si l'on se retrouve dans le même lit.

- Sache que je dors toujours nu. Et tu vas en faire de même.

- HEIN ?

- Tu sais, je viens de te voir nu pendant plus ¼ d'heure, alors je ne pense pas que cela change quelque chose. »

Je suis rouge pivoine. Mais je comprends que je n'ai pas le choix. Je tombe de fatigue. Il faut dire que l'entretien que j'ai subi m'a un peu épuisé.

Je vais donc jusqu'à son lit et attends le dernier moment pour enlever ma serviette.

Il éteint alors toutes les lumières, exceptée sa lampe de chevet et se met à se déshabiller.

Je ne sais pas si vous visualisez les pubs de sous-vêtements pour hommes avec des top-modèles hyper sexy, parce que là, c'est exactement pareil, sauf qu'il est à moins de deux mètres de moi et… Sans sous-vêtement. Croyez-moi, ça ne le rend pas moins menaçant.

Il éteint ensuite la lumière et s'allonge.

« Alors chaton, toujours aussi déçu de devoir partager le lit avec moi ?

D'après son ton ironique, j'en déduis qu'il m'a très bien vu le reluquer.

Incroyablement gêné, je ne lui réponds pas et préfère me terrer dans mon coin.

- Je te trouve timide ce soir, mon petit Harry. Approche-toi un peu.

Je bouge d'un millimètre.

- Ne joue pas avec moi, garçon.

A contre-cœur, je me rapproche de l'endroit d'où provient la voix, jusqu'à ce que ses deux mains m'agrippent les hanches et me plaquent contre lui de manière à ce que mon dos touche son torse.

Je peux à présent sentir son souffle sur ma peau, m'envoyant des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale.

- Sache que je t'autorise à me tutoyer.

Une de ses mains a déjà commencé à me caresser la cuisse.

- Et comment dois-je vous…. Euh t'appeler ?

- « Maître » en privé et « monsieur » en public. Cela va de soit que lorsque nous ne serons pas seuls, tu devras de nouveau me vouvoyer. »

Je sens sa bouche à la base de mon cou, mais avant que je puisse répliquer, mes yeux se ferment et je sombre dans le sommeil.

-oO°†°Oo-

Une sensation de manque me réveille, comme si je m'étais découvert pendant la nuit. Je tente alors de reprendre la couette afin de me recouvrir, mais mes mains se heurtent à une résistance. Je tire plus fort et pousse un cri de douleur. J'ouvre aussitôt les yeux. Mes mains sont attachées au-dessus de ma tête par des menottes, elles-mêmes accrochées au lit. Seules mes jambes sont libres.

« Je vois que tu es réveillé, chaton.

- Qu'es…Qu'est-ce que… Que…

- Quelle éloquence, mon _cœur. _

Encore un peu endormie, je ne remarque que maintenant la cravache qu'il tient dans sa main droite. Absolument terrifié, je me recroqueville du mieux que je peux, tentant d'échapper à son regard cruel.

Il s'est montré tellement gentil hier avec moi. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui…

- Ne prend pas cet air surpris, beauté. J'ai été indulgent hier, mais aujourd'hui, cela sera totalement différent. Je te rappelle qu'au mariage, tu as osé t'échapper et m'a nargué juste après. Sache que je n'accepte pas d'être humilié devant mes hommes. Je veux que tu comprennes que je ne tolèrerai pas un tel comportement une fois de plus. J'attends de toi une complète soumission. Je n'hésiterai donc pas à passer par la punition corporelle pour que tu comprennes cela. Et je ne parle même pas de ta bêtise d'avoir suivi seul ce serveur. »

Il s'approche alors de moi et me saisit les chevilles. Je tente de me soustraire à sa poigne.

« Plus tu te débattras et plus je frapperai fort.

- S'il… S'il te plaît… »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que le premier coup vient percuter de plein fouet mes fesses exposées. Je crie de surprise et de douleur.

- Je… Je t'en pris. Ah !

Il frappe le deuxième coup avec autant de force, mais ses yeux ne quittent pas un instant les miens.

Quant à moi, je suis tellement humilié que je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.

- Non, ar… Arrête !

Mais il vient de recommencer. Cette fois-ci encore plus fort que la dernière fois. Je mets alors à sangloter, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, mais reste muet.

- Bien, je vois que tu commences à comprendre comment cela marche.

Il laisse alors retomber mes jambes que je ramène contre moi.

- Non Harry, allonge-les.

J'obéis.

- Ecarte les cuisses. »

Je tremble légèrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut me faire ?

Je le vois ouvrir un flacon et y plonger la main. Il la ressort enduite d'une substance et sans prévenir, pénètre un doigt dans mon intimité. Je me cambre sous l'intrusion, mais ne ressens aucune brûlure. Il ajoute rapidement un deuxième doigt. Ça ne me fait toujours pas mal, mais la sensation est gênante. Il continue à me pénétrer jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement détendu, puis en ajoute un troisième.

Après plusieurs minutes, il retire sa main… Pour la remplacer par la cravache. Je gémis alors de plaisir. Il recommence encore et encore. Je ne suis alors plus capable d'autre chose que de crier, à chaque fois un peu plus proche de la jouissance. Je me sens proche de l'extase. C'est un sentiment que je n'ai encore jamais connu.

Il s'arrête subitement. J'ouvre brutalement les yeux, étonné.

« Supplie ton maître de te faire jouir.

Abasourdi, je ne dis d'abord rien. Il profite entièrement de la situation. Mais ses yeux me défient de désobéir. Mon érection commence à se faire douloureuse et je ne suis clairement pas en état de réfléchir.

- Maître, fais… Fais-moi jouir s'il te plaît. »

Il fait de nouveau pénétrer la cravache tellement désirée. Je ne mets pas longtemps avant de me libérer. Je reste alors étendu, le souffle court.

« Tu vois Harry, il faut que tu comprennes une chose. Si tu n'es pas sage, je te punis. Si tu es obéissant, je te donne du plaisir. Dans mon monde, nous ne pouvons pas plaisanter avec la discipline. Si tu étais resté près de moi, rien de ce qui s'est passé hier ne serait arrivé.

Il me détache les mains.

- Mon père ne voulait pas me voir auprès de toi.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour savoir, mais d'une façon d'une autre, il se doute de quelque chose te concernant.

- Je comprends très bien que tu veuilles écouter ton père, mais si tu te trouves dans une situation comparable à celle d'hier, ce n'est pas lui qui pourra venir te chercher. Apparemment, la mafia anglaise a l'air de t'en vouloir pour la mort de Black.

- Oui, le mec m'a dit que j'avais bien roulé M Black et d'autres choses dans ce genre.

- Je pense effectivement qu'ils sont persuadés que tu travailles pour moi.

- Tout ça à cause du portable, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet.

- Je ne comprends pas en quoi il a autant d'importance.

- Nous avions fait un marché avec les Anglais. En échange d'une somme d'argent conséquente, ils devaient nous donner des informations importantes concernant un grand réseau situé en Asie. Celles-ci devaient être stockées dans la mémoire de ce téléphone et Black devait être le correspondant. Mais ce minable avait des dettes colossales et nous faisait chanter. Il voulait aussi sa part. Nous l'avons donc neutralisé.

J'absorbe tout ce qu'il vient de me dire. D'après ce qu'il vient de me dire, M Black travaillait pour la mafia anglaise et servait de lien entre les deux pays.

- Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi il m'a donné le portable.

- Je sais. D'autant plus qu'il savait que c'était dangereux pour toi. Nous t'avons pris au début pour un de ses complices. Après plusieurs recherches, nous avons compris que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais il ne te l'a pas donné au hasard. Si cela n'a pas de rapport avec toi, c'est qu'il doit y en avoir un avec ta famille. Tes parents le connaissent-il ?

- Oui, ils savent que je travaillais pour lui.

- Dans ce cas, je n'en ai aucune idée. En tous les cas, tu n'es plus en sûreté.

Il me tend un téléphone.

- C'est un nouveau portable. Le tien a été cassé par les Anglais. J'ai déjà entré mon numéro. Si tu as un problème ou que tu te sens suivi, appelle-moi, mais n'en abuse pas parce que je suis un homme occupé.

- Merci ! Il est magnifique.

- De rien. Va prendre ta douche et prépare-toi. Nous partons dans vingt minutes. »

-oO°†°Oo-

Pendant le trajet, je m'interroge sur la réaction qu'auront mes parents.

« Qu'est ce que je vais dire à mes parents ?

- Parkinson leur a dit que tu t'étais bien entendu avec Blaise, un des garçons de ton âge présent au mariage et qu'il t'avait invité chez lui. La famille Zabini est reconnue dans la finance. »

Je commence alors à m'inventer un scénario pour expliquer mes nouveaux vêtements, le nouveau portable et les hématomes en espérant qu'ils y croiront.

Je brûle aussi de demander à mon père ce qu'il sait sur la mafia…


	6. Chapter 6

NDA : GOMENNASAAAAAAI ! Cela fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas posté !

Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !

( Il y aura un tout petit peu de HP/?, mais je ne vous dirai pas de qui il s'agit... ^^)

_Enjoy_

* * *

Chapitre VI

La voiture finit par se garer devant chez moi. Après un bref au revoir, je sors de la voiture. Le mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension me noue l'estomac. Mon père acceptera-t-il de me dire la vérité ? Sera-t-elle horrible à entendre ? A-t-il fait partie de la mafia anglaise ?

En tous les cas, je sens que je ne vais pas vraiment apprécier.

« Papa ! Maman !

- Mon chéri ! Comment s'est passé ta soirée avec ton ami ?

- Hm, très bien. Sa famille était vraiment sympa.

- Tant mieux, je suis contente que tu sois ami avec lui, ce sont des gens biens.

Mon père renifla dédaigneusement.

- Oh et toi arrête de râler.

Mes yeux font la navette entre mes parents. Je pense que le moment est venu de poser la question.

- Dis papa, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as défendu de m'approcher du groupe d'hommes lors du mariage ?

La tension alors légèrement présente dans la pièce se met à augmenter d'un cran.

- Ce ne sont pas des gens fréquentables.

- Ça, je crois que tu me l'as déjà dit. Maintenant, je voudrais savoir pourquoi.

Ma mère regarde mon père, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, mais celui-ci semble avoir un débat intérieur. De longues minutes s'égrènent.

- Harry, assis-toi à côté de moi s'il te plaît.

Je m'exécute aussitôt.

- Ecoute, la vie m'a parfois amené à des décisions douloureuses. Et comme tu le sais, _« Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas. »_ Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te dis cela. Sache tout d'abord qu'entre ta mère et moi… Cela n'a pas toujours été facile. A l'époque, j'étais le fils d'un ouvrier et ta mère était la nièce d'un des hommes les plus puissants d'Angleterre et sans doute le plus dangereux. Tu comprends, quand il a su que sa chère nièce voyait quelqu'un de bien en-dessous de son rang, il n'a pas apprécié. Nous avons lutté pendant plusieurs années et nous avons fini par obtenir ce que nous voulions : le droit de pouvoir vivre notre amour.

J'écoutais, fasciné.

- Seulement il a fallu faire quelques concessions et l'affaire s'est finie par un marché.

Il prend alors une expression embarrassée. J'attends pendant plusieurs secondes, mais rien ne vient.

- Un marché ? Quel marché ?

- Bon, étant donné que ton père est incapable de te le dire, je vais m'en charger.

James la regarde, légèrement choqué et un peu froissé, mais ne dit rien.

- Si nous voulions vivre ensemble, nous devions lui faire une promesse. Lorsque notre enfant arriverait à l'âge de 18 ans, il devrait travailler pour lui.

- Et quel genre de travail exactement ?

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas un travail tout à fait… Légal.

Pitié, ne me dites pas que ma mère est la nièce de l'homme qui dirige la mafia anglaise… J'ai l'impression de faire un cauchemar. J'avais déjà assez de mal avec une mafia, pourquoi faut-il qu'une autre vienne se rajouter dans ma vie ? Sans compter qu'aux dernières nouvelles, les Anglais avaient plus envie de me faire la peau qu'autre chose.

- Je pense tu as compris à quoi je faisais référence.

- Oui, et ? C'est tout ? Quand comptiez-vous me le dire ? Je vous rappelle que je serai majeur dans moins de quatre mois ! Cela ne vous gêne pas de confier votre fils à des gens amoraux, sous prétexte d'une promesse faite il y a plus de vingt ans ?

Je sais que j'exagère. Ce matin encore, je me faisais fouetté par le boss de la mafia française. Mais enfin, ils ne sont pas censés le savoir. Et puis le fait de savoir que j'étais destiné depuis le début à finir dans ce genre d'organisations me révulse.

Tout d'un coup, je ne vois plus mes parents de la même manière. Surtout ma mère. Elle paraît presque insensible à ma situation. Mon père, lui, est plus affecté mais cela ne fait pas de lui un saint. Je leur ai certes demandé de me dire la vérité, mais je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Je ne pense pas être capable de leur faire de nouveau confiance. Mais bizarrement, au lieu de m'effondrer et pleurer de toutes les larmes de mon corps, je me sens comme… Détaché émotionnellement.

Par contre, je ne pense pas que cette nouvelle fera plaisir au lord. Loin de là. Décidemment, ma vie est bien compliquée.

Je sens alors mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je regarde. Tiens, quand on parle du loup…

_Appelle-moi lorsque tu auras eu des réponses._

_Ne tarde pas, je déteste attendre._

Pff, lui alors. Il est toujours aussi aimable.

_OK._

_PS : Tu es presque aussi désagréable dans tes SMS qu'en vrai._

Les minutes passent et je me mets à douter. Pourquoi ne répond-il pas ? Est-il vexé ? Ou en colère ? Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas aimé la cravache, mais je pense qu'il y a d'autres priorités en ce moment que celle de me punir. Après, nous verrons…

Argh ! Je deviens aussi tordu que lui !

« Je vais faire un tour.

- D'accord, mais ne t'éloigne pas trop. Le repas est presque prêt. »

« Allô ?

- …

- Tu m'en veux ?

- …

- J'avoue que c'était un peu déplacé de ma part, ça te va ?

- Tss, n'oublie pas ta place Harry. Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes pas dans la même pièce que tu ne dois plus avoir peur de moi, compris ?

- Oui.

- Oui qui ?

- Oui… Maître.

- Bien. Maintenant parle.

- Je te préviens, tu ne vas pas apprécier.

Je commence alors à tout lui raconter. Il ne m'interrompt pas une seule fois et reste silencieux pendant un moment. Je suis même entrain de me demander s'il n'a pas raccroché lorsque j'entends :

- Tu n'es plus en sécurité chez toi.

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? De toute façon, mes parents attendront que j'aie 18 ans pour faire quoi que ce soit.

- Bien sûr que si. Mes parents ne me laisseront jamais partir avant ma majorité.

Cependant, je me rends compte que cette phrase sert plus à me réconforter moi-même que LV. Désormais, je ne suis plus sûr de rien. Seulement, la nature humaine est ainsi faite et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer que mes parents tiennent vraiment à moi.

- Non, Harry. Il faut que tu…

BIP. _FUCK ! _Je n'ai plus de batterie. Il va me tuer !

Heureusement, le repas et le reste de la journée se sont bien passés. Nous avons d'ailleurs évité de parler de la mafia.

Maintenant, je suis allongé sur mon lit, hésitant à rappeler LV. Il est déjà 11 heures du soir et il doit être très en colère contre moi. Décidant de me relaxer pour la première fois aujourd'hui, je ferme les yeux et sombre peu à peu dans le sommeil.

Je n'ai donc rien entendu lorsque la sonnette a retenti à minuit. Je n'ai pas non plus senti quand on m'a soulevé et transporté dans un véhicule.

* Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps. Le fait que mon lit soit beaucoup plus grand et confortable y est pour quelque chose.

Attendez ! Comment ça mon lit est différent ?

Je me lève en sursaut. _WTF ? _Qu'est-ce que je fabrique dans un lit à baldaquin ? Lorsque je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre, je n'aperçois que des champs à perte de vue sous une pluie battante. Visiblement, je ne suis plus à Paris. Très mauvaise nouvelle. J'étire mes membres engourdis et me lève à la recherche d'un quelconque signe pouvant me renseigner sur ma situation. Mais je ne trouve rien. Tout est soigneusement rangé et la porte est verrouillée de l'extérieur. J'envisage alors de sauter par la fenêtre.

« Si j'étais toi, je ne ferai pas ça. Des dizaines de kilomètres nous séparent du premier village et mes gardes t'auront rattrapé bien avant que tu ne l'aies atteint.

Je me retourne vivement. On vient de s'adresser à moi en Anglais.

L'homme qui se trouve maintenant devant moi est âgé d'environ une trentaine d'années. Il est grand, avec des cheveux noirs lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules et un nez fin. Il n'est pas dénué de charme. Mais il dégage une sorte d'aura malfaisante qui n'est pas sans me rappeler quelqu'un…

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Il sourit froidement.

- Ton nouveau propriétaire.

Je rêve ! Pourquoi tout le monde me prend-il pour un objet ?

- Hm, ça m'étonnerait. On ne se connaît même pas.

Ses yeux sombres me scannent de haut en bas, une lueur appréciatrice dans le regard.

- Mais moi je te connais très bien Harry, plus que tu ne l'imagines.

- Vous ne seriez pas un Snape par hasard ?

Ses lèvres s'étirent de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci plus franchement.

- Tu es décidemment parfait. Peut-être un peu naïf, mais je suppose que cela fait partie de ton charme…

Il s'avance alors vers moi. Pour lui échapper, je tente une feinte et cours vers la porte désormais déverrouillée. Enfin, c'est ce que j'avais en tête. Au lieu de ça, je me retrouve plaqué au sol, retenu par un corps plus musclé qu'il n'en avait l'air tout à l'heure.

Je le regarde dans les yeux et m'apprête à lui dire ma façon de penser, mais sa bouche se plaque contre la mienne dans un geste brutal. Ugh ? Me tenant les poignets d'une main, il parcourt mon corps de l'autre. Je vais finir par croire que la perversité est un trait caractéristique de la mafia. _Bonjour, j'aimerais bien faire partie de votre organisation. Bien sûr, avez-vous déjà tué ? Oui. Avez-vous un penchant pour les garçons innocents ? Evidemment ! Dans ce cas, bienvenue parmi nous !_

Oula ! Je commence à m'éloigner. N'empêche que j'ai encore ma tenue dans laquelle je suis allé me coucher hier soir : boxer et tee-shirt trois fois trop long. Pas grand-chose, en somme.

Je lui mords violemment la langue qu'il n'avait pas hésitée à me fourrer dans la bouche. Surpris il s'écarte un peu. Je lui crache alors au visage et m'exclame :

« Ce n'était pas prévu dans le contrat !

Il s'essuie avec sa manche et affiche un sourire narquois.

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais depuis quand les gens de ma sorte respectent-ils les règles ? D'ailleurs, tu devrais plutôt t'estimer heureux d'être encore en vie après ce que tu as fait à Lupin.

- Lupin ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il avait changé de nom en France. Je veux dire… Black.

Comment ça ? Black ne s'appelait pas Black, mais Lupin ? C'est peut-être pour ça que mes parents ne reconnaissaient pas ce nom…

- Je le répète, je n'ai rien fait à M Black, ou plutôt à M Lupin. Je n'ai rien à voir avec la mafia française.

- Tu peux m'expliquer alors pourquoi… Voldemort est venu te sauver en personne ?

- Euh, eh bien…

Je lui dis quoi ? C'est très simple, LV a décidé de faire de moi son sex-toy et avait décidé qu'il n'en avait pas encore fini avec moi. Définitivement non. Hélas, mes joues cramoisies ne lui ont pas échappé. Son sourire se fait carnassier.

- Oh, je vois…

Il se lèche les lèvres.

- Comme c'est intéressant…

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvre avec fracas et un homme alarmé annonce :

« Boss, les Français nous ont repéré ! »

* Admettons que les personnages parlent en Anglais à partir de ce moment-là !

**Review ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**NDA : **Bonjour à toutes ! _  
_

Je tiens à vous remercier de votre soutien pour le chapitre précédent ! J'aime beaucoup lire vos reviews qui sont toutes très encourageantes ;)

Je suis désolée pour le délai qui ne risque pas de s'arranger, étant donné que je dois ( normalement ) partir un bon mois à l'étranger ^^

Je ne vous embête pas plus...

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Chapitre VII_  
_

_A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvre avec fracas et un homme alarmé annonce :_

_« Boss, les Français nous ont repéré ! »_

« L'hélicoptère est-il prêt ?

Bizarrement, Snape ne paraît pas anxieux.

Quant à moi, je jubile. Mon lord est là ! Il se retourne vers moi.

- Nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard.

Il se lève alors, m'entraînant avec lui. Puis il m'attrape la main et me tire derrière lui. Je veux protester et gagner du temps, mais il ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion. Sa poigne se resserre. Il est beaucoup plus fort qu'il n'en a l'air. Et il faut avouer que le pistolet pendant à sa ceinture est plutôt dissuasif.

Ça ne fait pas même deux minutes que nous sommes sortis de la chambre que des cris et des coups de feu se font entendre. Ils sont tout près ! Le lord est-il avec eux ? Est-il en sécurité ? Me cherche-t-il ? Ou est-il là pour une toute autre raison ?

Mon cœur se met à battre fort dans ma poitrine. Snape veut-il vraiment s'échapper avec moi ? Et s'il réussissait à m'emmener ? Je commence à en avoir assez de me faire trimbaler partout comme un simple objet. J'ai aussi la désagréable impression de n'être qu'un prétexte un garçon tombé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment prit dans une rivalité explosive.

Snape ouvre une porte et nous nous retrouvons aussitôt à l'air libre. Je remarque alors un hélicoptère à seulement une dizaine de mètres de nous. Les hélices tournent déjà à une vitesse impressionnante. Je sens la panique s'installer en moi. Je regarde tout autour de nous et aperçois des hommes venir dans notre direction, mais ils semblent encore bien loin. En plus, je ne sais pas si ce sont des Français. Ils peuvent très bien travailler pour la mafia anglaise. D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu trop de blessés durant la bagarre.

Au comble du désespoir, je me débats avec toute la force dont je suis capable. Il faut absolument le retarder, car une fois monté dans l'appareil, je n'aurai plus aucune chance.

Plus que deux mètres nous séparent de l'hélicoptère. Le bruit infernal de l'engin m'empêche d'entendre distinctement ce qu'il se passe autour de nous.

Mais soudainement, il me semble entendre quelqu'un crier mon nom. Je me retourne et je sens mon cœur s'arrêter. Le lord est là. Encore assez loin, mais il est là. Il crie alors :

« SAUVE TOI ! »

Dans un accès d'adrénaline, je tire une nouvelle fois de toutes mes forces et arrive miraculeusement à me libérer. Je n'attends pas de voir la réaction de Snape et me mets à courir comme je ne l'ai jamais fait. J'ai le sentiment qu'il faut que je m'échappe le plus vite possible. Evidemment, je suis toujours en pyjama et ne porte pas de chaussures, mais à ce moment-là, cela m'est complètement égal. Je ne vois qu'une chose : lui. On dit souvent que la peur donne des ailes. Je ne l'avais encore jamais expérimenté et je peux vous dire que jamais un proverbe ne m'a semblé plus vrai qu'en cet instant.

Mais au moment où j'arrive assez près pour pouvoir discerner son visage, j'entends une explosion incroyable. Tout se passe alors au ralenti. Je sens un souffle chaud contre ma peau et me retrouve propulsé dans les airs. Je veux crier, mais suis incapable de respirer. Je tente de me mettre en boule avant de heurter le sol et réussis presque, mais malheureusement, j'entre en collision trop vite avec le sol.

Je m'évanouis.

-oO°†°Oo-

« Vous croyez qu'il va bientôt se réveiller ?

- Je suis désolé, mais nous ne pouvons pas le prédire. Peut-être dans une heure, dans un jour ou dans une semaine. Nous n'en savons rien.

- Dans ce cas pouvez-vous me laissez seul avec lui ?

- Bien sûr, Monsieur. »

Papa ? Que fait-il là ? D'ailleurs, où suis-je ? Dans un hôpital sans doute…

Vous avez peut-être déjà expérimenté le mal de crâne et savez sûrement à quel point cela est douloureux. J'ai l'impression que l'on m'a roulé dessus.

J'espère que mon corps n'a pas trop de dégâts. J'essaye désespérément d'ouvrir les yeux depuis tout à l'heure, mais visiblement, ceux-ci refusent de m'obéir. Rappelez-moi de remercier ce Snape pour le voyage. Avec un peu de chance, il a explosé avec le reste. En tous les cas, je ne suis pas touché au cerveau. Voilà au moins une bonne chose.

Je sens du mouvement à côté de moi.

« Harry ? Tu m'entends ?

_Oui évidemment._

- C'est moi, ton père.

_Sans blague…_

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé…

_Ça tombe bien, moi aussi._

- Je sais que c'est de notre faute, mais ta mère voulait tellement que tu fasses connaissance avec ton oncle !

_AAAAAAAAH ! En plus d'être pédophile, il aime aussi l'inceste ? Je crois que je vais vomir… _

- Ecoute, c'est vrai que ça ne s'est pas passé exactement comme prévu, mais je tiens à te rassurer, il a pu survivre.

_FUCK !_

- Il compte même nous rendre visite dans quelques semaines.

_Ok, débranchez l'appareil et laissez-moi crever en paix !_

- Tu sais, il est très content de ce que tu es devenu. Il a même dit que tu pourras lui être très utile.

_C'est moi ou cette phrase est hyper ambiguë ? A mon avis, mon père est beaucoup trop naïf pour imaginer la monstruosité de cet homme._

- Aussi, j'espère que tu nous as pardonné pour avant-hier. Nous savions que tu aurais refusé si nous te l'avions dit.

_Donc, en tant que parents responsables et aimants, vous m'avez fait capturé par des étrangers pour m'emmener en Angleterre afin que je rencontre mon CHER tonton. _

_Où est la logique ?_

- J'espère que tu vas bientôt te réveiller. En attendant, repose-toi bien.

_C'est ça, va rejoindre ta femme chérie, alias ma mère._

- Au fait, ta mère est en Angleterre avec son frère. Elle devrait rentrer dans quelques jours.

_Bien sûr, moi je peux être en train d'agoniser sur mon lit d'hôpital et ma mère ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que de partir quelques jours à l'étranger._

Au moment où la porte se referme, j'ouvre les yeux. Je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès, ou presque… Heureusement que j'ai encore LV. Je suis sûr que c'est grâce à lui que je suis ici. Mais peut-être qu'il en aura assez de moi. Après tout, je ne lui cause que des problèmes.

« Bonjour, chaton. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas en plein moment de déprime.

J'écarquille les yeux. Je tente de me redresser pour mieux le voir, mais ne réussis qu'à retomber lourdement sur mes oreillers ainsi qu'à amplifier la douleur au niveau de ma tête. _Dumbass !_

Je l'entends alors rigoler.

- Inutile de me montrer que tu es aussi gracieux qu'un hippopotame, Harry. J'en ai déjà eu une démonstration hier avec ton magnifique vol plané pendant l'explosion de l'hélicoptère.

Il ose se moquer de moi ! Je le hais. Comment aurait-il fait à ma place ? Un joli bond digne d'une danseuse étoile ?

Je le vois alors se pencher sur moi et poser ses deux mains de chaque côté de mes épaules. Il rapproche son visage du mien et plus que quelques centimètres nous séparent.

- Tu sais, je te trouve toujours aussi sexy lorsque tu t'énerves, même allongé dans un lit d'hôpital avec des tuyaux qui te perforent les bras.

Je suis sûr que mon visage rouge de colère est devenu carrément pivoine. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? D'abord, il m'insulte, puis juste après, il me complimente. Je me demande si ce n'est pas lui qui a subi un choc au crâne.

Je vois alors ses lèvres se rapprocher de plus en plus et commence à fermer les yeux. Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de m'embrasser, un bruit perçant nous vrille les tympans. On se tourne vers l'origine du bruit qui n'est autre que le cardiogramme réagissant aux battements frénétiques de mon cœur. Si je pouvais disparaître sur le champ et ne plus jamais refaire surface, je crois que je le ferais.

Il me regarde, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres.

- Si j'avais encore des doutes sur l'effet que je te faisais, je sais maintenant sans l'ombre d'un doute que tu es fou de moi. »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre avec fracas.

« Monsieur Potter ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Il se redresse. Sauvé par le gong. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Grâce à l'infirmière, je vais pouvoir mettre fin à mon humiliation. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Madame. Mon amant a tendance à devenir un peu trop émotif lorsque je m'approche de lui, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

L'infirmière me regarde alors avec un mélange de gêne et d'envie.

- Oh, je vois. Je vous demanderai dans ce cas de le laisser se reposer.

- Bien sûr.

Il me regarde, le visage hilare.

- A bientôt, mon cœur.

Je tente de le tuer du regard. Malheureusement, à l'entente du nom affectueux, mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine, ce qui évidemment ne passe pas inaperçu par le cardiogramme. Et pour couronner le tout, le médecin choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce. Surpris de voir l'état de mon cœur, il demande à l'infirmière ce qu'il se passe et celle-ci s'empresse aussitôt de tout lui raconter à voix basse.

Y a-t-il un moyen de s'immoler par le feu uniquement par la pensée ? Non ? Dommage, j'aurais bien essayé.

-oO°†°Oo-

Mais alors une idée de vengeance me vient.

S'il veut jouer, nous allons être deux et Snape me paraît un cobaye parfait pour exciter sa jalousie…

**LOL. Review ?**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à .

NDA : GOMEEEEENE ! Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt et beaucoup d'entre vous pensent que j'ai abandonné... Mais non !

Je n'avais plus très envie d'écrire, pour être honnête. Cependant, vos reviews m'ont vraiment touchée et j'ai fini par m'y remettre.

Je ne peux donc pas vous donner de dates de publication précises, car tout dépend de l'état d'esprit dans lequel je me trouverai. En ce moment, je me sens d'humeur à écrire, alors profitez-en ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Electric Eye (Judas Priest)**

Déjà deux semaines se sont écoulées… Entre le rattrapage des cours, les devoirs et les questions incessantes de Ron et Hermione sur mes cicatrices, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi. Or, un problème capital s'impose : Snape arrive ce soir et je n'ai toujours aucun plan.

Je sais que l'on doit le rejoindre à sa suite dans un grand hôtel pour prendre l'apéritif. Ensuite, nous irons manger dans un « trois étoiles », comme la belle petite famille que nous sommes…

« Harry ! Tu es prêt ?

- Oui maman ! »

Je me regarde dans la glace. Mes hématomes ont presque disparu, il me reste seulement une petite cicatrice au milieu du front. Très discret me direz-vous… C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je rabats le plus de cheveux possible sur mon front - façon « mèche folle » - en faisant en sorte que cela ne soit pas trop excessif. Cela me donne un petit côté rebelle qui n'est pas pour me déplaire.

« Bon sang Harry ! On va finir par être en retard ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Ouai, ouai, j'arrive. »

J'attrape ma veste et sors presque à reculons de ma chambre.

Une fois dans le taxi, je commence à réfléchir à une stratégie. Je n'ai peut-être pas d'idées précises en tête, mais une chose est sûre, si je veux m'en sortir, il va falloir que j'évite à tout prix de me retrouver seul avec Snape.

S'il me fait des avances, je ne l'encouragerai pas, mais je ne l'arrêterai pas non plus. Il faut tout de même laisser notre lord rager un peu. Je suis sûr qu'il me fait suivre 24h/24. Donc tout ce que je ferai lui sera rapporté dans le moindre détail. Et s'il pouvait y avoir des photos, ce serait encore mieux…

Toc, toc, toc.

« Entrez ! »

Nous pénétrons dans la chambre. Ma mère affiche un sourire béat tandis que mon père se contente de la suivre bien docilement. Quant à moi, je reste un peu en arrière, sur mes gardes.

Je l'aperçois enfin, étendu de tout son long sur un divan, à la façon d'un empereur romain. Il ne manque pas d'air, celui-là.

« Mon frère ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Et là, à ma plus grande stupéfaction, ma mère s'agenouille devant lui, très vite suivie par mon père. Ecoeuré, je veux détourner la tête mais mon regard croise celui de Snape. Je lui envoie alors un petit sourire que j'espère sexy et m'avance, balançant légèrement les hanches. Ses yeux ne me quittent pas une seule seconde.

« Très bien, ma chère… Je vois que tu as amené le petit avec toi, comme je te l'avais demandé.

- N'est-ce pas ? N'est-il pas magnifique ?

- En effet Lily, il est absolument superbe.

Eh bien, heureusement que je n'ai presque pas déjeuné, sinon, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu me retenir de vider mon estomac sur le magnifique parquet Louis XIV.

Il me tend la main.

« Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, Harry. »

Le sourire un peu crispé, je viens le rejoindre et m'assois à une distance raisonnable de ses affreuses mains baladeuses. Entre-temps, mes parents se sont relevés et nous font maintenant face, assis sur un canapé. Nous sommes séparés par une petite table basse sur laquelle repose un seau à champagne, une bouteille et quatre flûtes. J'essaye de me détendre un peu, mais alors que mon père se met à nous servir, je sens un genou contre le bas de mon dos. Au début je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une coïncidence, mais au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, je le sentais me caresser les fesses. Autant vous dire que mon soulagement fut énorme lorsque Snape se releva en décrétant qu'il était temps d'aller manger.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous nous installons autour d'une table, spécialement réservée près d'une grande baie vitrée. De là, nous avons une vue imprenable sur un jardin à la française. Très vite, un serveur nous amène les cartes. Je me mets alors à parcourir la mienne avec avidité. Les plats ont l'air magnifiques et leur prix aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais peu importe, car ce soir, c'est tonton qui paye ! Voyons voir… Salade de Homard pour commencer, voilà qui me paraît plutôt bien, ensuite filet de bœuf façon rossini et enfin… Vacherin glacé aux fruits rouges avec mignardises. 69 €, plus 54 €, plus 22 €. 145 € pour une seule personne, niark, niark. Je suis diabolique.

Alors que les autres finissent de choisir, je remarque dans le reflet de la vitre une légère agitation au niveau de l'entrée du restaurant. Plusieurs serveurs sont rassemblés près des portes, délaissant les clients. Ce qui est un fait inhabituel pour un restaurant comme celui-ci.

Cependant, je semble être le seul surpris puisque les personnes autour de moi continuent à discuter joyeusement comme si de rien n'était. Ce doit être la paranoïa qui me guette… Légèrement tranquillisé, je me réinstalle confortablement dans mon siège et commence à grignoter le petit apéritif amené au début du repas.

Hmm… Ils font vraiment des gougères succulentes… Je commence même à ramasser les miettes tombées sur mon assiette quand un cri strident retenti.

Ce qui s'en suit alors n'est plus qu'un capharnaüm épouvantable. Tout le monde se lève et se bouscule, des chaises sont projetées par terre, les serviettes sont piétinées et plusieurs tables se retrouvent même renversées. Chacun essaye de regagner la sortie, mais avant que quiconque n'ait pu atteindre les portes, les alarmes incendies retentissent et des jets d'eau sortent du plafond. Paniqués, beaucoup tentent d'ouvrir la fenêtre, mais des hommes sont postés à l'extérieur avec des extincteurs de fumée et arrosent copieusement tous les déserteurs, les empêchant de faire plus d'un mètre.

Totalement stupéfait, je tente de réfléchir pour trouver un moyen de sortir, tout en contournant les deux issues. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une sortie de secours du côté des cuisines. Je me fraye alors un passage, manquant de trébucher à plusieurs reprises. Lorsque j'atteins enfin la porte tant désirée, je remarque avec soulagement qu'elle n'est pas verrouillée. J'appuie un grand coup sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvre brutalement. Respirant l'air frais, je passe un pied dehors, quand je sens quelque chose de froid contre ma nuque. Quelque chose de dur que je pense reconnaître. Un revolver…

« Tu fais un pas de plus et je t'explose ta jolie petite tête. »

Je me retourne vivement et me prépare à lancer un coup de poing à mon adversaire, mais, avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je reçois un coup violent au niveau du crâne et je sombre dans l'inconscience, une fois de plus.

Aaah… quelle douceur… et puis, ces draps sentent tellement bon, comme de la lavande mélangée à d'autres plantes provençales...

PROVENÇALES ? WTF ?

Je bondis hors du lit et regarde autour de moi. La chambre dégage une atmosphère très chaleureuse et me rappelle les décors dans « Coté Sud » que ma mère achète régulièrement. Je m'approche alors de la fenêtre et la vue confirme aussitôt mes soupçons. Des champs broussailleux entourés de peupliers s'étendent à perte de vue.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais en Provence ?

Quelqu'un frappe alors à la porte.

J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner que celle-ci s'ouvre et une jolie jeune femme munie d'un tablier entre dans la pièce. Elle me sourit aussitôt qu'elle me voit.

« Je vois que vous êtes réveillé. Je vous invite dans ce cas à aller rejoindre Monsieur dans la salle à manger du rez-de-chaussée, le déjeuner va être servi.

- Pourriez-vous m'y emmener, s'il-vous-plaît ?

- Bien sûr, si vous vous voulez bien me suivre… »

Intrigué, je fais ce qu'elle me dit. Nous descendons d'abord un grand escalier en pierre, puis nous empruntons un étroit couloir qui débouche finalement sur une pièce très éclairée et donnant directement sur une énorme piscine.

Je fais quelques pas dans la pièce et mes narines sont aussitôt assaillies par des odeurs de cuisine. Mon estomac rappelle alors que je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier midi.

Cependant, un détail majeur me revient. _« Je vous invite dans ce cas à rejoindre Monsieur »_.

Alors lentement, je tourne la tête en direction de la table.

L'homme assis est de dos, je ne peux donc pas voir son visage. Pourtant, mon pouls s'accélère et je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver la silhouette quelque peu familière. Les jambes tremblantes, je m'avance prudemment, contournant la table. Une fois arrivé en face, je lève le regard et me fige de stupéfaction.

Comment cela est-il possible… ?

« Bonjour Harry, je suis honoré de faire ta connaissance. Je t'en pris assieds-toi. »

J'obéis aussitôt.

« Tu dois avoir faim je suppose, après tout, mes hommes t'ont interrompu pendant ton dîner. Mais tu verras, la cuisine que l'on sert ici est presque aussi délicieuse. »

Mes yeux qui font la taille d'une soucoupe et ma bouche entrouverte doivent me donner, j'en suis certain, un air de pure intelligence.

Devant mon air ahuri, l'homme se met à rire. Le son me paraît un peu trop musical à mon goût. Son sourire aussi est un peu trop charmeur. Et son regard sombre est très sexy. Comment cet homme peut-il autant lui ressembler ?

« Je sens que tu as plein de questions à me poser, mais j'attendrai la fin du repas pour y répondre. Essaye plutôt de te reposer encore un peu. A partir de cet après-midi, toi et moi aurons un programme très chargé. »

Bizarrement, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Et sa façon de dire « toi et moi » ne me rassure pas vraiment.

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui va m'arriver, mais j'espère que cette fois-ci, cet inconnu ne tentera pas de me faire des choses douteuses. Cependant, la lueur mesquine dans ses yeux ne me rassure pas non plus de ce côté-là.

Je soupire. La vie est tellement dure lorsque l'on a un physique comme le mien… Sans me vanter, bien sûr.

* * *

Un peu court, j'en suis consciente ^^

Mais c'est la reprise !

Alors, d'après-vous, de qui s'agit-il ?


End file.
